Somebody Help Me
by rose135
Summary: yugi is a child brutally beaten, starved, and nobody helping him. can his fifth grade teacher reach out and save him or will the abuse be the end of him? rating may go up.
1. Chapter 1

Somebody Help Me

**Rose: hears a new story I hope you like it. I know I just started a started a story but this just popped in my head and I jumped on it. Anyway I don't own YUGIOH or any of the characters in it. **

It's so sunny. I bet it warm to, I would love to be in the sun. It's summer vacation so there's no school. There was a time when I loved summer vacation, no school, and no homework. You could sleep in, do what you wanted; it was fun. I remember I used to play at the park with my best friend, Joey. He moved away though four years ago. I really miss him. I miss those days. Now summer just means hell, uncertainty, and pain.

Suddenly I hear the front door slam open and somebody stumbling about the room. Sadly I feel I know who it is. I jump as _his _voice calls to me. " Boy! Get up here now!"

I sigh. Well I might as well get this over with. I climb reluctantly up the stairs, not knowing what will happen when I get there.

When I get into the living room I suddenly find myself on the floor. I feel blood falling from my lip. I start to lift my hand to wipe it off when I'm roughly kicked in the stomach. I curl in on myself and look up and I see what I always see. My father. When you look at him I guess he would be considered very handsome. He's tall and has dark brown hair, as well as a deep voice. To everyone else he is the kindest man you will ever meet and he use to be that way with me too, but now… '' Hey what's wrong Yugi? Does it hurt? Well does it?"

Every question he asks comes with a kick. I know I'm going to have nasty bruises. Yugi. I haven't heard him say my name in a while. It's always ''the boy'' or "It", "Thing" all that. I'm pulled out of my thoughts by being pulled by my hair to face my father. "Agh!"

Another hard punch to the stomach and he drops me to the ground. Blows to the head, arms, chest, stomach, all over. I curl in to try and protect myself from the hits. I try not to make a sound I don't want to give him the satisfaction. "STOP!''

The blows thankfully stopped. I managed to look up to see the owner of the voice. My mother. Father just glares at her. ''Stay out of it this Mary!" "No! You can't do this!" " He's my son I can do what ever the hell I want with him!" "That doesn't matter and you know it!" "Fine, I'm done for now."

He kicks me one last time before he walks away. My mother watches him until he's out of the room, then she runs towards me. "Yugi! Are you alright?" " Hai*, I'm fine." "I'm so sorry Yugi. I'm so sorry." "Mother it's ok, I'm fine. I'm ok." " Let me go get the bandages and well take a look at your wounds." "No it's ok I'm just going to go back to my room." "Are you sure?" "Hai." "Alright, let me know if you need anything." "Ok."

I go down into the basement, which has been my room for the past three years. As soon as I know that I am alone, I collapse to the ground. I feel tears falling down my face. I just stare at the ground and say the same thing over and over again, "I'm ok. I'm ok. I'm ok. I'm ok."

I said this so many times and I wanted with all my heart to believe it.

**Rose: what do you think? I think it came out pretty well, but what did you think? The next chapter is going to be when summer is ending and school is starting. Anyway let me know plz. * Hai=yes* **


	2. Chapter 2

Somebody Help Me- Chapter 2

**Rose: Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of this story. I'm still working on my first story "Blood Covered Hands." However this story is flowing better and I'm only on the first chapter ! Enough of that. On with the story! **

** I do not own Yugioh or any of the characters in it. Enjoy!**

It's the last day of summer vacation. Finally I get to be free of this house. Don't get me wrong. I'm allowed out of the house but only for short periods of time. Now at least I get to be away for six hours. I'm a little safer at school. Ok, yeah, I have the occasional bully but it's better than here. I remember when it became harder to be able to go outside.

_#Flashback#_

_ I was hanging out in the park. I wasn't really doing anything just sitting on the swing watching the other kids play. "Ouch."_

_ My body ached from the recent beating I got at the time. _

_"Yugi?"_

_ I look up and see my neighbor Mrs. Jonson. She sits on the swing next to me, and smiles. "It's been a while. How are you?"_

_"I'm alright. How about you? How's Chris?"_

_"I'm fine. And so is Chris. He certainly keeps us busy. Always so full of energy."_

_"Haha! I don't doubt it; he's five years old."_

_ "That's true. Oh well it make's life more fun."_

_We were quiet for a while. I saw Chris playing on the play set. I break the silence and stand up. "Well I had better go. I have chores to do."_

_"Oh, well then, I hope to see you around the neighborhood."_

_" You too." Just as I was walking away I somehow tripped and fell. Now that wouldn't have been a problem if it hadn't been for the fact that my shirt rode up and all my bruises came into view. I heard a gasp._

_ "What happed to you?!"_

_I quickly pulled my shirt down and stood up. I try to stay as calm as possible. "It's nothing."_

_"Having all those bruises is not nothing!"_

_I just looked at her and said, "Don't worry about it. It's nothing I can't handle."_

_After I said that I turned and quickly walked away. When I got home I went straight to work on my chores. Nobody was home yet so I could do them in peace. About an hour later I heard father come home. I stood there tense until I heard him climb up the stairs. Just when I started getting back to work the doorbell rang. That's when the trouble started. Father came down the stairs and opened the door. It was Mrs. Jonson. _

_"Hello, Akio. How are you?" _

_"Just fine, Asami, and you?" _

_"Good. However I've come here for a reason. Earlier today I ran into Yugi in the park." _

_I tensed. '_**_Please no. Don't bring this up_**_.' Unfortunately she did. _

_"Well, when he got up to leave he fell, and I saw bruises on his back. Now I know he has had trouble with bullies, so I was worried that they were bothering him again." _

_"I see, well, yes, they have been giving him problem. We're trying to work through it."_

_ "I see. Well, I was just worried so I thought I would let you know."_

_ " Well thank you for your concern."_

_ "Alright. Well I need to go, so have a good afternoon." _

_"Yes, you too."_

_When she left he shut the door, but he didn't turn around. I remember hearing my heart beating in my ears. Finally he whirled around and smacked me._

_ SLAP!_

"_Are you trying to get me in trouble boy?" _

_"No father of course not." _

_"Well it sure seems like it!" _

_I mumble, "It's not my fault I have bruises." _

_"What did you say?" _

_"Nothing." _

_"What did you say?" _

_"Fine! I said it's not MY fault that I have bruises!" _

_SLAP! _

_"Don't you dare talk back to me if you know what is good for you." _

_He said this in such a dangerous voice, just daring me to challenge him and, like an idiot, I did._

_ " Well I do know what's good for me and I know that THIS isn't good for me, you sadistic bastard!"_

_"That's it! You are no longer to go outside without my permission! Is that understood?"_

_I realized by that time there was no point in arguing._

_"Yes… father."  
#End Flashback#_

Thinking back on it now, that probably wasn't the best thing to say at the time, or any time for that matter. Anyway since he forbade me to leave the house or the property without his permission or at the designated times, I haven't been able to do much other than chores. Since that incident, I have been especially careful with the bruises he leaves on me.

"God, my body hurts."

I was punished again for not doing the chores on time. I'm washing the dishes, and I have to do them in a certain amount of time or else I get a beating. I was almost done. I just had three more to go. Just three! But I run out of time so I had to pay for it. Father beat me from one end of the kitchen to the other before dunking my head into the water in the sink, pulling me up, then dunking me again. All the while telling me how useless I am and how I can't do anything right.

#Flashback#

"You're useless boy! Can't you do anything? Well can you?"

Cough! "Please father!"

_SPLASH!_ "Stop!"

_SPLASH! _This time he keeps my head underwater for what seems like forever. I struggle for him to let go but he doesn't move. My lungs feel like they are on fire and everything starts to go dark. He finally brings me up just as I feel like I am going to pass out, and he hurls me to the ground. I cough up water as my lungs fill with precious air.

"Get out of my sight boy, NOW! And for not getting the dishes done on time your not eating."

I don't argue with him. I know better, especially after this. As I rush out of the room I see my mother, her eyes empty. She's starting to become cold towards me. When I get into the basement I sit on the cold floor. It's also damp down here. I can't wait for tomorrow, the first day of school. I get to be out of this house. I'm tired. I think I'll sleep for a while. The next thing I know I'm sound asleep.

#End of flashback#

I jolt awake and see that it's early morning. I'm surprised. I usually don't sleep so soundly. '_Guess I was really worn out,' _I think to myself.

I get up and wince. The new bruises father decided to bestow upon me have made themselves known. I get dressed in clean clothes and wait for the rest of the family to wake up. Around 30 minutes later I hear people moving about upstairs.

"Yugi, you can come upstairs now. He says you can eat."

That's a shock, but I don't question it. I go upstairs and sit at the table. Father is reading the paper and eating breakfast. Mother puts a plate of food in front of me. I quickly eat before he changes his mind, which he has been known to do. When I'm done, I quickly clean up and do the dishes before pulling my things together for school. I put a brush through my hair and brush my teeth knowing father won't mind. He believes in making a good first impression. The morning is going unusually well. '_I hope I get out of here without anything happening.' _I head towards the door and quietly say, "I'll see you later."

"Wait."

I freeze. I slowly turn towards father. He looks at me a moment and says, "After school come straight home, understand?"

" Yes father."

"Get going then."

I don't need to be told twice. I leave the house and run down the street. I stop to catch my breath. When I do I _walk_ the rest of the way to school. When I get there, I go inside and see my old teacher, Mrs. Woods.

"Hello, Mrs. Woods."

"Hello, Yugi. Good to see you. I hope you won't cause any trouble this year."

"No, I'll try my best not to cause any trouble."

" Be sure that you do."

" Alright. Have a nice day, Mrs. Woods."

"You too, Yugi."

As I walk away, I start thinking back to last year when I was in her class. Since last year, I have had bouts of anger come out. Most of the time, it's just yelling at classmates when they make bad comments about me. However, there were a few times where I would hit kids. This also hasn't helped my popularity, either. I'm still the outcast. I have never made friends easily to begin with. Even though I've tried to make up for what I've done, I'm still bullied. But you know what? I really could care less because I'm terrified of what I could become. I'm scared that this is the start of someday being like my father.

I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I don't realize that I have reached the classroom and am sitting at a desk. The classroom is full, the bell rings, and everyone else is sitting at their desks. I look out the window, watching as cars pass by the school. I hear the door open. I turn my head to look and my eyes widen.

"Hello, class. Sorry I'm late. I hope none of you are late in the future. It's nice to see you all. My name is Yami Sennen, your new fifth grade teacher."

**Rose: Yea! Done with this chapter! What do you think? I think it came out pretty good. Anyway now Yami is somewhat introduced. You'll see more of him in the next chapter. So R&R plz! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Somebody Help Me Ch 3**

**Disclaimer: ok, for the people who have read this story recently I am sooo sorry! You must have been so confused! When I looked at this and realized that I uploaded a different chapter to the wrong story I was so frustrated and angry with myself. So again I am sorry and here is the next chapter. I do not own Yugioh. **

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. I mean wouldn't you if you saw someone who looked exactly like you? It was true too he had almost the exact same hairstyle except he had hair that went up like lightning bolts. He's eyes were narrower than mine but he still had the same amethysts eyes. While I was staring at him he turned his head toured me, his eyes widened. I guess he noticed the similarities too as well as the rest of the class. "Hey are you two related?" "Of course their not related you idiot he wouldn't be able to teach this class if they were." "Then why do they look so much alike?"

He looks away and pulls himself together "that's enough class lets quite down. Now lets see who's hear."

He looks takes out a clipboard and calls out names. " Akako Mori." "Hear. " ''Toro Watanabe." "Right hear." "Tea Gardner." "Yes!"

Tea. She has always been enthusiastic. It can border on annoying. "Yugi muto."

I raise my hand. "Hear."

He looks at me for a moment before he goes on. Before I tune him out I hear him call Ryo who used to also be my friend before things got bad. When I tune in again he's done with role call. "Ok class now that's done let me give you an idea on what we will be learning about this year." "This year we are going to be focusing on the United States in History. In math you with start to learn geometry"

The whole class ground at that. "I know it's unpleasant but you have to learn it."

As he keeps telling us about what to expect my mind starts to wander. I'm not to worried about it I know most of what we are going to do. Father made sure I was ahead of everyone. "Ok now I'm going to pass out papers and they're going to determine what you know."

When I get the paper I look it over and I quickly write in the answers. When I'm done I put down my pensile and look out the window. I start to think about the teacher and why he looks so much like me. As I'm thinking I don't realize that the very person I'm thinking about is standing right next to me calling my name until he touches my shoulder. It almost feels like I jumped three feet. I look up and it seems that I surprised him as well. "I'm sorry I startled you yugi." "It's alright" "are you finished already?" "Yes sir."

It seems I surprised him again because he looks it. "I'm impressed Yugi your quick."

I just nodded "well just wait for the rest of the class to finish ok."

I nodded again as he walked away. _'Grate now I have to wait.'_ I put my head down on my desk and close my eyes the day has barley begun and I'm already tired.

**YAMI'S POV**

I'm amazed this boy yugi got every question right. He did it so quickly I thought he would have got them wrong at least some of them anyway. I look at him and he has his head down on his desk. He looks tired maybe he didn't sleep well last night. I'm taken out of my thoughts when more students finish there papers I take one more look at him before I get up to collect them.

**Rose: I know it was short and boring but I was getting tired. Anyway plz R&R! The next chapter will be up soon and I promise it will be the right one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Somebody Help Me Chapter 4

**Rose: See I told you it would be up soon. So I will go on to say here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Yugioh and I never will. **

**#Yami's POV#**

It's 12 o'clock, noon, time for recess. Finally a break, well, at least from teaching. I'm one of the teachers that have to watch the kids. While I'm watching them I see one of the students sitting alone by the fence, reading a book. I recognize him. His name is Yugi and he is in my class. I walk up to him and he looks up at me. I smile and sit down next to him.

"Why aren't you playing with the others, Yugi?"

Why would I?" He says it with such a straight face.

"Well, it's good for you to run around and play."

"My father says it's more important to read or study. That way you won't fail."

I'm not quite sure what to say to that. "OK, that's good to do but you also need to make time for fun. Don't you have any friends to play with?"

"No I don't", he replies, looking back down at his book.

I watch him for a while. "What are you reading?" I inquire, trying to keep the conversation going.

"To Kill a Mockingbird", he says without looking up.

I blink. _'__To Kill a Mockingbird__? For a fifth grader?' _"Um, isn't that a little bit too advanced for you?" I ask.

He shakes his head. "No, I understand it. This isn't the first time I have read this book."

"Well then, I guess you are very good in English."

"Yes. Although I find all your classes easy."

I notice that he isn't bragging. He's just saying it as a matter of fact. He shifts his position and winces.

"Are you alright?"

He puts down his book and holds his arm. "Yeah. I just fell down pretty hard at home."

"Do you want to go to the nurse?"

"No, that's alright."

He moves again. His shirtsleeve moves up and I notice terrible bruises. My eyes widen.

"Yugi, those bruises are horrible! You need to go to the nurse!"

"No, I'm fine."

Before I can say anything else, the bell rings. Yugi gets up to leave. "Yugi, hold on."

He doesn't turn around but he says, "Don't worry, I'm fine!" and walks away. And all I can ponder is what kind of fall would cause that kind of bruising?

**Rose: hmm, Yami is starting to wander. I know it's short and a little boring but I'm trying I'll update as fast as I can. Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

Somebody Help Me

Ch. 5

**Rose: Hello sorry** **it took so long for this chapter but here it is! Anyway plz enjoy. I do not own yugioh or any of the characters in it.**

Yugi's pov

'_That was close. Just to close,' _I think as I walk back into the school building. I look around and the other kids are sitting at their desks waiting for the teacher. I set at my desk and look at the clock. Its 12:30, lunchtime. Mr. Sennen then walks into the room.

"All right class, I know your hungry so get your things ready for lunch."

Everyone then gets up and grabs they're lunch bags or money if they're buying and heads to the lunchroom. I slowly get up and walk towards the lunchroom myself.

"Yugi."

I freeze, and then turn around. "Yes sir," I say.

"Are you sure your alright? You don't look good,"

he says with a concerned look. I'm silent for a moment then I give him a small smile. "Yes sir. I'm alright just a little tired." He seems to study me for a moment then says "alright, if you say so. Go on, you should get to lunch."

I nod and I walk out of the room. I wait until I'm down the hall before I stop and sigh. "Hopefully he bought that," I say as I continue to walk to the lunchroom. As I walk into the loud room I go to the same table I've sat at that is in the back. It's empty the same as always. I sit down and try to ignore the hunger pains. I know that I eat this morning but it wasn't much, so I'm still hungry.

'Growl.'

I groan and put my head on the table. I stay like this for probably a good five minutes before something slams against the table making me shoot up in the seat. I look up and see Moi and his friends Akio and Aoi. '_Grate, just what I want right now," _I think. Moi is just one of my many tormenters he isn't the worst but he comes close.

"What's up runt," he says. _'I'm not that short,' _I think.I sigh, "what do you want Moi?"

"Aww, what's with that tone I just want to know how your doing. Can't I check up on a friend,"

he says in a mocking tone. "You could if I were actually your friend," I mutter not meaning for them to hear.

"Well that was a very mean thing to say don't you think," Moi says. _'Shit. They herd me.'_

"Hey guys don't you think that, that was a mean thing to say," he asks his friends.

"Yeah we do think it was mean. It was also disrespectful to say to someone who is older than him. Think we should punish him," Aoi asks. They then start to surround me. I get up and prepare for a fight. _'Are they really going to start a fight here," _I ask myself.

"I think that's a good idea," Moi says. _'Apparently they are.'_ Although I try to avoid fights, when one comes about I don't back down. However I'm not stupid enough to through the first punch. Everything is quite and people are watching us. Finally, Akio who is on my right, troughs' a punch at me. I manage to duck out of the way. I come up and I elbow him to the face. He doubles back and holds his nose that is now bleeding. Before I can do anything else Aoi grabs me from behind and holds me. Moi walks around the table but before he does anything. Akio comes up to me,

"You little brat."

He goes to punch me but before he can I kick him in the stomach.

"Damn it," he says as he falls to the ground holding his stomach. Moi just looks at him. "Common Akio. You can't do it like that," he says to him as if speaking the obvious. He then walks a little closer to me. The next thing I know I'm hunched over the air leaving my body. Moi had just punched me in the stomach with what feels like all his strength. "See you go fast and hard so they don't see it coming. And if it looks like they're recovering just…" he then suddenly turns and punches me again with the same amount of strength. "Hit them again. Get it," he finishes. Aoi lets go of me knowing that I can't stand and I fall to the ground.

"Yeah, I get it. But it doesn't look like he's much of a threat anymore," Akio says. He then grabs me by the front of the shirt and pulls me to my feet. "Not going to do much are you," he asks. Before I can say anything he hits me in the face and I fall back to the ground. The next thing I know I feel them kicking me. After a few moments I've had enough. I take my foot and I kick it out and it lands on one of them. I hear a yelp and one of them back off and another hesitates. That's just enough time for me to take advantage of. I grab the leg of the one that hesitated that just happens to be near my head and I bit down. I hear another shout of pain and they back off. I somehow manage to get up the last one having stopped kicking. Right now I'm filled with adrenaline and I'm also really ticked off. I grab the nearest boy who happens to be Moi and I lift my fist to punch him but before I can I hear, "that's enough!"

I then stop and look to my side and I see Mr. Harris and standing next to him Mr. Sennen. _'Grate, Mr. Harris.' _I'm not so worried about Mr. Sennen, but Mr. Harris has never liked me since the first time I acted up. He's the type of person who only gives a person one chance and I used mine. _'This is just my luck. After all the things these three do, they just happen to come when I do something that makes me look like the bad guy.' _I pull back and release my hold on Moi.

"The four of you to the principals office. Now,"

Harris says. Akio goes to protest but Harris cuts him off,

"No arguing, just go."

We do as we are told and Harris and Mr. Sennen follows behind us. We reach the office and go inside. The office secretary Mrs. Luna, looks up at us and when she sees me she sighs. As I have said I have caused some problems so I'm not a stranger to this office. She smiles at us and looks at Harris and Mr. Sennen and asks,

"What seems to be the problem here?"

It is Harris that answers,

"Mr. Sennen and I caught these four fighting in the cafeteria. And Mr. Muto about to hit poor Mori here."

' _Oh he's poor? He's the one that started it," _I think. Mrs. Luna looks to Mr. Sennen,

"did you see the same thing.?"

"Yes I did,"

I hear him say in a soft voice. She nods and looks at me with a look of disappointment.

"Yugi really? On the first day of school? You just can't stay out of trouble can you? Akio sit down I'll fix your nose."

She then picks up the phone and informs the principals that we are here. She then goes to Akio and has him put a tissue on it and tilts his head back. We wait a few minutes before he comes out. Mr. Santos is a tall man and holds himself very confidently. He can be a bit callous. And to some, he is a bit intimidating. He looks at us for a moment and then says,

"alright, what happened?"

Mori quickly answers,

"he started it! He insulted us then he attacked us!"

'_Well that was fast," _I think. Aio and Akio are fast to back him up.

"Yeah, he attacked me first. He almost broke my nose,"

Akio says his voice slightly muffled because the tissue and his hand are covering his mouth.

"He bit my leg,"

Aoi adds.

"I see,"

Mr. Santos says. He then turns to me and says,

"and what about you? What do you have to say?"

"I didn't start it, they did. They through the first punch. I defended myself," I say simply.

"He's laying! He really did start it,"

Mio exclaims. Before the others can say anything else Mr. Santos quiets them.

"I herd you all and I can't decide how this all came about. However you are all at fault and you will all be punished. First I am going to call your families and we will discuss your punishment."

He then turns to Mrs. Luna and tells her who to call and to call him when they get here. He then turns and goes back to his office. Mrs. Luna then looks to Harris and Mr. Sennen and says,

"you may go now. We can take it from here. Thank you for your help."

I hear them walk to the door and I look just as Mr. Sennen is leaving. He looks at me for a moment and he has a sad look for some reason. Then he is through the door. After he leaves I look down at the ground and wait for my mother to come. I know she is coming because my father is working today. I know I will get it when he comes home; this is the worst fight I've gotten into. But for now I'm safe and I can ready myself. A little while later everyone except my mother is here. The three boys are getting a lecture from there parents. Finally the door opens and I look up expecting to see mother only to see the last person I want to see,

'_Father'_

**Rose: whew! That took me a while for some reason, especially the fight scene. I'm not really sure if I like this ending but maybe you will. So plz review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Somebody Help Me Ch. 6

**I do not own Yugioh in any way.**

Yugi's pov

"_Why? Why is he here?"_

I feel heart start to race and my blood turn cold. He looks at me with cold eyes then he looks to Mrs. Luna. As soon as he looks away from me I now can let go of the breath that I didn't even know I was holding.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Mouto. I know you are very busy but I couldn't get a hold of you wife,"

I hear Mrs. Luna say. I look down at the ground.

"It's alright, it's better that I find out now. My wife has a habit of telling me at the last minute. So what happened?"

"Let me call Mr. Santos and I'll let him explain,"

Mrs. Luna says. She gets on the phone and informs him that everyone is here. A few moments later I hear Mr. Santos come out. He looks at everyone and nods,

"alright, now that everyone is hear let me explain what has happened and what is going to happen."

He pauses then,

"today at lunch time you're children decided to get into a fight in the cafeteria. Now as they know fighting will not be tolerated. This is not the first time your children have caused trouble and I have a feeling it wont be the last. However I will not expel them I will give them a another chance and give them two weeks of suspension and then another week with teachers after school doing whatever they see fit."

'_Two weeks at home? What's going to happen to me,"_

I think to myself. Although mother is the one at home when I'm done with my chores I have to stay in the basement the rest of the time. Sometimes mother lets me watch T.V but not often it's risky because father might come home early and catches me. School is a freedom that I have and to take that away and through in the fact that father is so angry, its scary. I snap out of it when Moi's mother speaks up,

"thank you sir, for not expelling them."

"You have my thanks as well,"

father says. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"And I promise you when we get home he will be severely punished."

His grip on my shoulder tightens. I tense and I know that it isn't an empty promise.

"Alright you are all free to go home."

"Thank you Mr. Harris,"

father says. He then leads me out of the room by the shoulder. When we get out of the school building he takes me to the car and roughly shoves me in to it. It's a quiet ride home we say nothing the whole way home. When we get home I stay in the car and he gets out. He walks around to my side and opens the door.

"Get out,"

he says in a calm voice. I obey and unbuckle myself and get out. He starts to walk to the house and I follow him. We go in and I just stand by the door after he closes it. We are quiet and I feel my heart beating faster as time went on.

'_Why isn't he doing anything? What is he thinking,"_

I ask myself.

"Get on with your chores. And I want them all done in an hour,"

he says and walks away. I just stand there confused,

'_He didn't do anything? Is he not going to punish me?'_

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear him say,

"Hurry up your wasting time!"

I do as he says and get on with my chores. I manage to get them done on time and I go down to the basement. There my thoughts go back to father's behavior.

'_Why didn't he do anything? Is he not going to punish me or is he saving it for later? But father has always punished me immediately after I have done something wrong.'_

I hear the door to the basment open and I expect to see father, but instead I see mother. I must have been so into my thoughts I didn't hear her come home. She comes down. She gets down in front of me,

"how are you,

she asks me.

"Alright,"

I tell her. She nods,

"your father told me what happened. Yugi, you should know better."

"I know,"

I say.

"Mother, do you know why father hasn't punished me? Since we came home he hasn't done a thing."

Mother doesn't say a thing she just looks at the ground.

"Mother,"

I say. She looks up and smiles,

"don't think about it right now alright?"

"But-"

I start.

"Yugi please just don't think about it and relax. Now I got to go."

She gets up I watch her.

"Mother?"

She smiles,

"rest, I'll see what I can do about your father letting you get dinner."

With that she left and the door closed and I was in the dark again. I look at the only light source I have down here. The light it shining and you can see the dust floating in the air. It's only bright in that one little spot. I watch the dust float around and I think. Now I know father has something on mind for me. The look in mothers face and the tone in her voice told me everything. Trying to do what she asked of me will be difficult. Who knows what father has planed but I will try to relax as much as possible. So I sit there for I don't know how long but at least until the sun goes down. I start to smell food. My stomach rumbles but I ignore it. A little while latter the door opens again.

"Yugi you can come up,"

mother says. I go up without question. She leads me to the table and sits me down. Father is at the table as well. Mother then puts a plate of chicken corn and mashed potatoes. But what I noticed was it was a lot more than what I normally got. I hesitantly looked at father. He gave me a smile and said,

"go on eat, you need your strength."

I look at him for a moment longer before i start eating. But right on the first bite I hear him say,

"Especially for tonight."

**Rose: well that's it for now. I know it wasn't very eventful but it well start to come together. Anyway plz review.**


End file.
